


Breakfast in the TARDIS

by Otava



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, The Doctor Cooks, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor ruins Rory and Amy's Valentine's day plans. He tried to make it up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in the TARDIS

The Doctor leafed through a book vigorously. One would not often spot the Doctor looking through a book for such a long period of time. Upon looking at the book more closely, it was noticeable that he was reading a cookbook called, “1000 fancy meals from 100 planets.” It was highly recommended and surprisingly quite accurately authentic; if directions were followed correctly, that is. 

Today was St. Valentine’s day and the Doctor had accidentally dropped in on Amy and Rory the night before very unexpectedly. They had made plans to go to a fancy restaurant. “I'll make it up to you,” he said. And that is how he had gotten to where he was at the moment: In the TARDIS, trying to cook the perfect breakfast for his two good friends.

He had gotten through 558 of the recipes in the book so far and had been working all night on tasting, mixing and improving the menu. Nothing seemed perfect enough for them. 

The Doctor guessed that he had about 2 hours and 7 minutes before Rory and Amy would get up. He still couldn't decide what to cook for their breakfast, slumping to the floor the Doctor ran his through mind trying to recall in detail all of the things he had eaten lately and still nothing popped out for him.

131 recipes and a hour and a half later there still wasn't a final meal plan set out. The doctor was frying up a prickly looking vegetable on the stove thinking what he should try next. Suddenly, the fire broke out from the stove and caught everything ablaze.

“Fire! Fire!” The Doctor screeched, flailing his arms and searching for something that was not currently burning to put the fire out with.

After a few minutes of an unsuccessful search, the TARDIS turned on her sprinkler system and the fire was extinguished, leaving 889 meals soggy and charred. There was not much of the wreckage that could be saved sadly and the Doctor was now scarce on fresh ingredients, due to the disaster. “Great,” he thought.

Out of the wreckage and unused ingredients, the Doctor found enough supplies to create a simple, traditional English breakfast. He cooked it up with care, the best he could and began to clean up his mess.

The Doctor was setting the table with a single rose in a vase when Rory and Amy came out to greet him.

“Good morning, you two. Hope you like breakfast!” he said as he put his arms around the couple’s necks to lead them to the table.

“It’s perfect ” Amy said sincerely as she took a mouthful of fluffy egg into her mouth. “I actually miss your cooking when i’m at home sometimes. You make even the simplest dishes taste like they’re from a five star restaurant.”

“Yeah,” Rory agreed. “You should teach Amy how to do that.”

His wife stared at him menacingly.

“Just kidding, Dear,” Rory said with an apologetic kiss to her cheek two seconds later,”Changing the subject, now. Where are we headed today, Doctor?”

“Hmmm, Let’s see. Let’s go somewhere where the inhabitants like to eat wet, burnt food. OH! I know just the place.”

“What?” one of the Ponds said, the Doctor didn't know which one because he was racing to the TARDIS’s control council to type in the coordinates as fast as his legs would carry him. 

The Doctor thought it was such a shame to let all the burnt food go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for the 11th.


End file.
